planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Burke
Pete Burke was an astronaut major from ANSA who was cast onto the ape planet with Virdon. A third astronaut, Jones, was killed in the initial crash. Burke was more adaptable to the idea of life on this planet than Virdon, but also had the hotter temper of the two. He would sooner fight with an ape than negotiate, as he believed they could not be trusted. He was cynical of Virdon's faith that he could find a way back home but didn't disobey his commanding officer's orders. He was born in Jersey City and had two sisters and a dog, but he preferred to have one sister and two dogs,According to the script of an unfilmed episode Hostage and attended P.S. 103. He later met and became friends with another trainee astronaut, Verina, dated a girl called Susan, learned the Japanese art of kendo and knife-fighting, and became proficient in just about every field of engineering, medicine and technology.The astronauts demonstrated a remarkable breadth of knowlege throughout their adventures on-screen and in spin-off media, as detailed in Timeline of the Planet of the Apes: The Definitive Chronology by Rich Handley Notes *Date approximated based upon the age of the actor at the time of filming corresponding to the Planet of the Apes timeline. *Burke's rank and middle initial were revealed in The Interrogation. *Galen later told us (in the 1981 TV movie inserts) that, with Virdon, he left the planet in a ship "just as suddenly as they'd arrived". *Pete, an astronaut on a date, was recalled by Landon in the 2011 novel Conspiracy of the Planet of the Apes. Trivia *In the earliest script treatments, he was called "Stan Kovak", a doctor. He was then going to be called "Ed Rowak". Appearances *Unfilmed TV Pilot Episodes **Episode One **Episode Two * **"Escape from Tomorrow" **"The Gladiators" **"The Trap" **"The Good Seeds" **"The Legacy" **"Tomorrow's Tide" **"The Surgeon" **"The Deception" **"The Horse Race" **"The Interrogation" **"The Tyrant" **"The Cure" **"The Liberator" **"Up Above the World So High" *Unfilmed TV Episodes **"A Fallen God" **"Hostage" **"The Trek" **"Freedom Road" **"The Mine" **"The Trial" *Power Records Planet of the Apes "Little LP's", 1974 **Battle of Two Worlds **Mountain of The Delphi **Dawn of The Tree People **Volcano *Brown & Watson 'Planet of the Apes' Annual, 1975 **Journey Into Terror **A Promise Kept **When The Earth Shakes **The Scavangers **Swamped *Brown & Watson 'Planet of the Apes' Annual, 1976 **Galen's Guerrillas **From Out Of The Past **Pit Of Doom **The Captive **Raiding Party **Ship Of Fools **When The Ghosts Walk **The Marksman *Brown & Watson 'Planet of the Apes' Annual, 1977 **The Prophet **Breakout **The Arsenal **From Out Of The Sky *El Planeta de Los Simios Argentinian Comics, 1977 **The Wandering Jew **New Life... On The Old Planet **Depth **The Beach Of Time **Ultrasonic **The Gods Of The Stars **The Master Of The Forests **The Zombies **The Circus **Rockets *Fan-Produced Audio Drama **Values (voiced by Thomas Himinez) *Fan-Produced Comics **Going Home **Return To Yesterday The Planet of the Apes UK Stage Show, first performed in 1976, featured two astronaut characters based on Virdon and Burke. The character variously named 'Brad', 'Danny', 'Bob' or 'Brad Taylor' most closely resembled Burke, and was played by John Haden and Rory Lister in 1976 and voiced by Mathew Weller in 2013. References '']] '']] '']] Category:TV Characters Category:Humans Category:Living Characters Category:Astronauts Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Humans